Another World
by Nutella-in-a-bowl
Summary: We all know what it was like for Amy Hawthorne with her fist experience with Vigo...but how did Alexander find himself in the 'other' Seattle?


I heard rustling behind me. Vigo. He was hiding in the bushes. This was my chance. I drew my stake, slowly creeping towards the leaves-

The silver of his hair flashed past, with a hiss, then the sound of pounding feet. Scowling, I followed the noise, and the distant shadow. Running as fast I could, I chased after him.

"Oh, no you don't," I muttered. Vigo was hoping to lose me through the forest- well, he was out of luck. I was finally going to catch him, and kill him.

"Alexander Banks- You will never catch me," he hissed, still running. I chuckled darkly. Hannah's brother was stealthy, and clever, but he had some…foolishness. That was clear. For years I've been chasing him, and now, I was now right behind him. My breathing quickened as I reached out to grab the collar of his tunic-

I felt a weird…warbling sensation, then….I fell. My face made contact with the ground. I quickly shot up, and I looked around- confused. I wasn't in the forest anymore. The ground was…some kind of grey stone. There was fog everywhere…and strange lights, brightening the streets. I snap out of my trance as I continue to run. I catch a glimpse of Vigo's silvery hair, and follow it, reaching out again….then he disappears.

I heard footsteps. A figure of a girl was walking down the street. A shadow knocked into her, causing her to fall over. I heard the breath fly out of her. The girl stood up, cautiously looking around. She was knocked by the shadow again. Vigo was attacking her. Now he had his arms tightly around her, his mouth moving to her neck… I had to do something. I ran into Vigo, grabbing him, and throwing him. He flew backwards, and ran with a shriek. My coat flapped at my knees as I helped the girl up,  
"Are you alright, Madam?" I asked her, "Are you injured?"

"Where'd he go?" she gasped, her hand to her throat. She was in shock.  
"Ran off. I could not catch him."  
Confusion filled her face. She looked no more than seventeen. If so…what was she doing breaking the curfew?

Her clothing was strange- she was wearing some sort of black, strappy dress, and red shoes. Her hair was dark, flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were lined, and her lashes were thick and long. She was holding a small, black purse.

She stared at my clothing, like I was the strange one. Then, she stared at my face. She shook her head, and walked towards the door of the nearest building.

"I will show you to your door, miss. Is this the way?" I opened the door for her. She eyed me carefully.

"It's the other side of the apartment complex," she replied.

We walked in silence, until she said:

"I'm lucky you were there," she said, a little breathless.

"It was not luck," I said, "I was tracking him. And about to pounce on him before he grabbed you, I might add. I cannot imagine what possessed you to break curfew and leave yourself exposed. There is no excuse for such recklessness."  
She tilted her head to the side, obviously still confused.  
"I wasn't breaking my curfew. I don't even have a curfew."  
"Indeed? I wonder if the town council would confirm that."

We reached another door. "I'm going to call the police," she said, "I hope you can give them a better description than I can."  
She got out a key from her bag, and inserted it into the lock.  
I stared at her,  
"Call the police?" I said, "Are you mad? They are no use against him. They are too afraid themselves."  
She turned to look at me. Her eyes widened.

Then she shook her head,  
"Look," she said," I don't know why you were following that guy, but you shouldn't put yourself in danger. He could really hurt you."  
She stepped into the lobby.

"I have every intention of killing him before he can do so," I explained, following her.

The girl got an object out of her bag. I stared at it,  
"What is that?" I asked.

"A cell phone."  
"Don't you mean a telephone? That is very odd Miss….Forgive me. I didn't catch your name."  
"Amy Hawthorne."  
"I am Alexander Banks," I said, bowing, "At your service."


End file.
